


A Cool Anchor

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, Other, Relationship(s), Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: You're thankful for your anchor - the one with cool hands and a rare, wicked smile.





	A Cool Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent and really cute.

Chikara smiled as he brushed his fingers through your hair; both of you were curled up on his small, twin-sized dorm mattress after a long day of exams. You were exhausted, and while Chikara had much less sleep than you, he seemed to be slowing down as well.

“Hey --” he whispered, pulling your head away from his chest. “I’m really proud of you.”

You blushed, and tried to push yourself back into his chest. Your cheeks were warm, and slowly turning from pink to red. His hands were cool against your skin as he used both, trying to make eye contact. 

“I mean it.”

His voice was firm, anchoring. Chikara was always like that for you. He kept you together, focused. 

\-- he’d even try and argue that you do the same for him, but most nights you remember distracting him from doing his coursework rather than helping him complete it.

“Chikara --” you started, half whining. It was going to take everything to keep from crying, especially with how hard the semester had been on you, both academically and mentally.

“I mean it! Don’t fight me on this. You are so incredible…” Chikara’s voice dropped to a whisper as he touched his forehead to yours. 

“N--” Tears welled in your eyes as you started once again, only to be cut off. 

“Nu-uh. I told you not to fight me on this,” he smirked, his nose wrinkling in the same way it does when he’s up to something. 

You swallowed nervously and Chikara winked - _oh god, he winked_ \- before his cool hands left your face.

_**Oh no.** _

Suddenly, you were rolled from your side to your back and cool hands were slipping under your shirt. 

“No!” you shrieked, trying to push Chikara’s hands away.

Unfortunately, you were trapped. Your arms were just short enough to be unable to reach him, and your legs were pinned to the bed by Chikara sitting on them. He snickered, a gleam in his eyes appearing for the first time since exams began. 

“Chikaraaa~” spilled out among a fit of laughter as you thrashed on the bed. 

He was the devil, he had to be. 

Thin fingers tickled and grabbed at your sides - your weakest points - while pushing your shirt up. The worst was yet to come, clearly, as Chikara leaned down. Pinning your arms with one hand - it must have been the cameras he lifted for his first two years of university that helped his strength - he kept himself balanced as he began an assault on your stomach. Raspberries.

“F-Fuck! Fuck!” was the only thing coming out of your mouth as you writhed. You were unfortunately not quite strong enough to wiggle out of his grip. “Fuck!”

_...Maybe you should ask Ryuu what his lifting routines were once the weekend came..._

Chikara, on the other hand, was far too pleased with himself. He glanced up from your stomach and gave you that stupid, lopsided smile that signaled the night was going to be much different than planned, and you swore that your stomach dropped. 

“Fuck? Is that so!” he snickered, now placing soft kisses along your sides. “Well, your wish is my command…”


End file.
